venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Venture Family
The Venture Family is a family of super-scientists and adventurers who are the protagonists on The Venture Bros. Venture Family Tree Lloyd Venture + Mrs. Venture | Unnamed Venture + Mrs. Venture | Jonas Venture Sr. + Mrs. Venture Mr.Fictel + Mrs. Fictel | | Jonas Venture Jr — Thaddeus Venture + Bobbi St. Simone + Nikki Fictel | | Dean Venture ————— Hank Venture Dermott Fictel Description The Venture family is unconventional to say the least and has, for better or worse, gained notoriety and fame the world over as a family of adventurers and super-scientists. Family History Colonel Lloyd Venture The earliest known Venture was [[Colonel Lloyd Venture|'Colonel Lloyd Venture']], first mentioned by Rusty as a milliner or a super-scientist.Escape to the House of Mummies Part II He owned the "Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building" in New York City and was a founding member of The Original Guild before it became The Guild of Calamitous Intent.ORB Unnamed Venture (Jonas' father) Lloyd would eventually have a child with an unnamed woman. That child grew up to be a super-scientist''Escape to the House of Mummies Part II'' and the owner of The Venture Compound in Colorado Springs, Colorado, which he legally zoned for the "care and upkeep of American rightness and the active defense of her civil needs."Pinstripes & Poltergeists His given name has not been mentioned so far on the show. Jonas Venture Sr. Lloyd's son had a son of his own: the world-renowned [[Jonas Venture Sr.|'Jonas Venture Sr.']], the famed super-scientist who traveled the world with Team Venture, a team of adventures that aided Jonas against evil. He lived in The Venture Compound, most likely inherited from his father, and ran Venture Industries from the Venture Industries Headquarters Building in New York City. The HQ Building had previously been his grandfather Lloyd's millinery. Jonas had one son, named Thaddeus S. Venture, whom he nicknamed "Rusty" and brought as his companion on adventures across the world (and occasionally in outer space.) Jonas Venture Sr. appeared to die during the Movie Night massacre on April 9, 1987.''The Rorqual Affair''''Arrears in Science'' It was later revealed that his frozen body was rescued from space and his preserved head was placed inside the Progressive Biological Life Extension Module (PROBLEM) aboard his space station, Gargantua-1.''Careers in Science''''Arrears in Science'' After the space station crashed to Earth, the PROBLEM was brought to the VenTech Tower in New York City, where it sat in the lobby for over a year until the re-awakened head of Jonas Sr. was finally able to establish communication with Rusty and his friends.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem''Arrears in Science'' Vendata, the cyborg formerly known as The Blue Morpho, arrived to ask Jonas for assistance in recovering his fractured memories. Jonas revealed that he had been blackmailing The Blue Morpho back in the '60s and '70s to do his dirty work for him, also implying that he had fathered the child of the impotent Blue Morpho with his wife. The two came to blows when it was revealed that Jonas intended to kill The Blue Morpho and use his robot body as a temporary home for Jonas' brain. Their fight eventually killed both of them, though the Office of Secret Intelligence apparently took the remains of Jonas' head into their custody for scientific research purposes. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture Jonas had one son, named Thaddeus S. Venture, whom he nicknamed "Rusty" and brought as his companion on adventures across the world (and occasionally in outer space.) A popular television cartoon, ''The Rusty Venture Show'', was made about their exploits in the 1970s''ORB'' and rebroadcast in syndication in the 1980s.[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] By the time he was a teenager, Rusty had become both bitter and traumatized by his childhood, simultaneously resenting his father and feeling like a perpetual disappointment to him. He stopped going on missions with Jonas and enrolled in college at [[State University|''State University]], where he briefly went by the name "T. S. Venture"''Past Tense'' Jonas Venture Sr. appeared to die in the Movie Night massacre in 1987, leaving everything he owned to Rusty--including The Venture Compound and Venture Industries, the family company. Rusty dropped out of college to run the company, which he did to the best of his abilities, but with little success. At some point after his father's death Rusty met an actress named Bobbi Saint Simone and began a romantic relationship with her. He fathered twin boys with her named Hank and Dean, but drove her away with his obsessive neediness before she could raise them with him. According to The Action Man, she stopped taking Rusty's calls, moved to another state, and changed her name. Rusty apparently raised the two boys himself, first with the assistance of his bodyguard, Myra Brandish, then with the assistance of her replacement, Brock Samson. Rusty would go on to father a lovechild named Dermott with the 15-year old President of the Rusty Venture Fan Club, Nikki Fictel, thinking she was over the legal age of consent.''Everybody Comes to Hank's'' Nikki's mother convinced Rusty to write a massive child support check to care for Dermott and promise to never contact her underaged daughter again. Dermott would not learn of his heritage as a Venture until after spending time with them and learning from Dr. Orpheus, a family friend of the Ventures'. Upon learning, he reveals his knowledge to the rest of the family, who are surprised to learn this. After Rusty's twin brother Jonas Venture Jr. died on Gargantua-2, he left a substantial inheritance to Rusty, including his company Venture Techno Industries and its headquarters, the VenTech Tower in New York City.''All This and Gargantua-2'' The tower had previously been the Venture Industries Headquarters Building. Following the destruction of The Venture Compound in a fire, Rusty moved his family to New York, where he proceeded to run his late brother's company while his sons adjusted to their new lives as wealthy young adults in the big city. Jonas Venture Jr. Years after having his own children, Rusty discovered a growth in his abdomen which he assumed was a tumor.''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' When it was removed it turned out to be his twin brother Jonas Venture Jr., whom Rusty had devoured while they were in the womb but miraculously survived for over four decades inside his body. The now freed twin attempted to kill Rusty for trapping him but was defeated by his brother's bodyguard, Brock Samson. Despite his brother's actions, Rusty prevented Brock from killing him because he was a blood relative. The two made peace, and Rusty gave Jonas Venture Jr. the base on Spider-Skull Island as a home, the X-2 yacht as transportation, and access to Venture Industries. Jonas Jr., now known as JJ, would go on to become a great super-scientist like his father and successfully undid years of damage his brother had done to the company in just a matter of months. JJ would later die after sacrificing himself to protect his family and guests from the explosion of his space station, Gargantua-2. At JJ's funeral it was revealed that his will left his multibillion dollar company in New York to his brother, news that caused Rusty to faint with giddy disbelief. Notes *Hank and Dean thought former bodyguard Myra Brandish was their mother until the events of the episode ''Momma's Boys''. Rusty revealed that he told her Myra was their mother after he slept with her so he would not have to pay for daycare. *Fan speculation has often concerned whether The Monarch is the illegitimate son of Jonas Venture Sr. due to his physical similarity to Rusty and inexplicable grudge against him. **The Season 7 episode ''Arrears in Science'' implies that Jonas Venture Sr. fathered a son with Mrs. Fitzcarraldo, the mother of Malcom Fitzcarraldo (The Monarch). **The Season 7 episode ''The Saphrax Protocol'' confirms that Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture and The Monarch are blood relatives. *There are also rumors that Dr. Quymn could be the daughter of Jonas Venture Sr. due to the affair between him and Mz. Quymn, Dr. Quymn's mother.''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman'' References Category:Families Category:Groups Category:Venture Family